Hurts So Good
by Aria-wolfstar
Summary: “Sometimes love don’t feel like it should.” Sometime’s a song can bring two people together…Sam and Jack share a dance.


Disclaimer: Stargate and "Hurts so Good" are not mine.

Note: So, this is another one of my one-shots that I thought of spur of the moment. I hope it's good! I hope you let me know!

Summary: "Sometimes love don't feel like it should." Sometime's a song can bring two people together…Sam and Jack share a dance.

XxX

Hurt's So Good

XxX

Samantha Carter forced herself to smile at the man sorrowfully as she turned him down, gazing directly into his sparkling eyes that seemed to be pleading for her. With a disgruntled sigh, the black-haired man let her hand drop and walked away. Shuddering, Sam spun around on the bar stool and picked up her beer, pressing the lip of the tall neck of the bottle to her lips as she drained a small amount of the dark liquid down her throat. 

A chuckle next to her caught her attention, and she put the beer back down on the counter and glanced at Colonel O'Neill, who was sitting next to her. "Not one for dancing, Carter?" he asked, seemingly shouting over the noise. "That's the third man you've turned down."

Sam laughed and shook her head. "Keeping score, sir?" she asked, watching him shrug out of the corner of her eye as she gazed out onto the dance floor. For their first day off for a week long break, the first bit of down-time in a long time, SG-1 decided to celebrate by going to a less-than-local club instead of the usual O'Mally's. She chuckled softly as her eyes locked on two dancers. Early out Daniel and Teal'c had been drug out onto the dance floor. Both seemed to be thoroughly enjoying themselves. Even Teal'c has a small grin on. She turned her attention back to the colonel. "It's not the dancing, sir," she said. "It's the dancers," she pulled a face.

"Not your type?" O'Neill asked, cocking his head back as he took a swig of his beer.

"No," Sam said, scowling. "Not really."

Jack smiled. "The first one wasn't too bad."

"He was after one thing, sir," Sam said tartly. "And it wasn't dancing."

His grin spreading, O'Neill said. "The second?"

"Too young," Sam said, gazing back out onto the dance floor.

"Ah," Jack said. "You're more of an 'older-man' type?"

Sam looked at him sideways, trying to catch any implication he was throwing into his words. "Sir, I don't think he was even out of high-school yet."

"True," he said. "But what about that last guy. Come on, he pulled the oldest line in the book!"

Sam laughed. "I also think he applies a pound of gel to his hair daily."

O'Neill joined her in a laugh and tipped his beer to her in acknowledgement of her statement before taking another small swig. "Holding out for the right one, then?" he asked.

The flash of emotion behind her eyes threw him off for a second, and he was glad his mouth was void of liquor. Before he could think twice about it, the emotion was gone, and he shook his head to clear it, mentally counting the number of Guinness' he'd had.

"Something like that," Sam replied, drawing him out of his thoughts. There was a pause of silence between them before Sam spoke again. "What about you, sir? You've had girls hanging off of you all night."

Jack grimaced slightly. Maybe he shouldn't have started this conversation. "Something of the same thing," he replied tightly.

"Ah," Sam said, turning back to the counter for another sip of her drink. After a moment, the song that had been playing while she was talking stopped and the next one struck up. Sam smiled as she heard the familiar drum opening and guitar riff of John Mellencamp's song, "Hurt so good." She hummed a happy note, and closed her eyes, falling into the beat as she tapped her foot to the rhythm.

Jack flicked his eyes over to Carter, her face bright with happiness, and his gaze slid down to her foot, bopping up and down with the rhythm of the song. He smiled over the lip of his glass. As the song picked up, he noticed his second in command slip into a light bop of the shoulders, sinking and rising in time with the beat and rocking her head slightly from side to side.

_When I was a young boy,_

_Said put away those young boy ways_

_Now that I'm gettin' older, so much older_

_I love all those young boy days._

Jack laughed. He hated irony. And this song…was defiently ironic. He looked back to Sam, his eyes whipping from side to side as he wondered if she were regretting turning down the boys. Her voice sung through his head as the song continued. "_Holding out for the right one?' 'Something like that'" _

_With a girl like you,_

_With a girl like you,_

_Lord knows there are things we can do, baby_

_Just me and you_

"Carter," he barked slightly, snapping the woman's attention to him.

Her foot kept in rhythm still as she smiled brightly at him. "Sir?"

His eyebrows rose and dropped quickly, suggestively. "Want to dance?"

_Come on and make it_

_Hurt so good._

_Come on baby, make it hurt so good._

Sam's foot stopped and her eyes widened. "Regulations…" she started.

Jack chuckled softly and extended his hand. "Don't stop a dance between friends," he said with a wink that said _Or at least, if that's the way they see it_.

_Sometimes love don't feel like it should._

_You make it hurt so good._

Sam smiled and took his hand, letting him lead her out onto the dance floor as the song continued. She didn't, however, notice the grin that Teal'c and Daniel shared over the heads of their partners.

_Don't have to be so exiting._

_Just tryin' to give myself a little bit of fun, yeah._

_You always look so invitin'_

_You ain't as green as you are young_

Sam's laugh rang like a bell as Jack spun her across the floor. His own eyes twinkled happily, and he wondered if her laugh was her way of sharing the ironic words of the song, or if it was just the fact that she was enjoying the dance so much.

_Hey baby, its you._

_Come on, girl, now, its you._

_Sink your teeth right through my bones, baby._

Sam tilted her head back and flicked her hand as Jack spun her away from him, pausing there until she felt the tug on her hand, then came twirling back to latch onto his shoulder with the hand that wasn't interlaced with hers.

_Let's see what we can do._

_Come on and make it_

_Hurt so good._

As Jack rocked her back and forth with the beat, spinning her around the floor at the same time without leaving their close grip, Sam looked up into his eyes. When he looked back down at her, she felt her heart skip a beat, and by the look in his eyes, she knew his did too.

_Come on baby, make it hurt so good._

_Sometimes love don't feel like it should._

_You make it hurt so good._

Jack leaned his head down closer to Sam's, and, noticing the look of panic (though he saw a twinge of passion under that) on her face, forced himself to spin her out again.

_I ain't talkin' no big deals_

_I ain't made no plans myself._

_I ain't talkin' no high heels_

Sam took Jack's lead and spun away from him, but felt herself come back as if in a trance, finding herself once more in close contact with her CO. In fact, she thought, probably the closest contact they had ever had for that long of a period of time.

_Maybe we could walk around all day long,_

_walk around all day long._

As they spun around the dance-floor, barely moving with the liveliness that they had started with, their eyes remained locked on eachother's, their grips tight in one another's.

_Hurts so good._

_Come on baby, make it hurt so good._

_Sometimes love don't feel like it should,_

_You make it…hurt so good._

Sam felt regret in her heart as she realized the end of the song was near. She spun away at O'Neill's will one last time, keeping her eyes on him even as she spun, and he did the same. Her breath left her chest as she came back to him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

_Hurts so good._

_Come on baby, make it hurt so good._

_Sometimes love don't feel like it should,_

_You make it…hurt so good._

Jack found himself looking down into Carter's deep azure eyes, pleading with him. Tilting his head down, he found his lips gently lowering themselves onto hers. With quick reflexes, she met her lips with his own, passionately responding to his kiss.

_Hey, hey_

Though the song had ended, they stayed in their kiss for a moment longer. When they finally pulled away from their piece of heaven, it was with regret, though they remained in eachother's arms as the next song, a slow one, struck up.

Jack leaned his head down to Carter's ear, again, not noticing the happy smirk on Daniel's face not to far away and the merriment in Teal'c's eyes behind him as he whispered, "Did you find the man you were holding out for?"

Sam's body stiffened under his hands, but relaxed after a moment as she laughed softly. "Yes, sir," she said quietly. "You?"

Jack freed a hand to stroke her cheek with his thumb lightly before gently spinning her away. When she came back, he gazed deep into her eyes before answering her question. "Most defiently."

XxX

The End!

XxX

So what did you think? I know it was kind of long. If you have the song, listen to it and close your eyes, see if you can see this happening. That's how I was able to write this fic.!

Till Next Time!

Aria


End file.
